Confessions of love
by OrbThesela
Summary: Bizarre little One Shot I had the idea for. Please R


**((NB - This story is my creation, but I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or terms affiliated with it, no matter how much I would like to. Please R&R.))**

**Confessions of love**

Hermione plonked herself down on the settee, she was weary from a full day of both lessons and studying, having just returned to the common room from the library where once more Madam Pince had to almost forcibly remove her. I looked over at her, she looked so tired and stressed, I just wanted to do something to help her, but I wasn't sure what.

I sauntered over to her and she smiled at me, inviting me to come sit next to her which I did, I smiled at her, even with her hair in disarray from not being brushed since the morning, although even when it was brushed in morning time it still had a tendency to develop a life of its own and her slightly reddened cheeks and slightly puffy eyes, she still looked beautiful to me. She always had, since the first moment I had laid eyes on her, although, I will be the first to admit that our relationship did not get off to the best start, although that was due to others interfering mostly.

I wanted to just follow my instincts and history had proved my instincts had always been an excellent judge of character and situation, so I nudged her arm a little and then lay sideways on the settee, ending up in her lap. It took a few moments but she smiled down at me and placed her hand on my stomach, just resting it there at first but even that caused me to squirm a little from the sensation.

She started talking to me, filling me on what her day had been like, telling me about Snape deducting points from Gryffindor yet again, even though her potion had been perfect and she told me about Malfoy taunting her in defence against the dark arts, she had secretly confided in me that she was still slightly jealous that Harry excelled above her in that lesson, no matter how hard she worked.

Her fingers started to unconsciously slide up and down as she spoke to me, I wasn't sure I was even listening anymore, which was hazardous as she often asked my opinion on things and I liked to respond, I wanted her to know that I _was_ a good listener. Despite what some people may think of me. I'm sure that most of the time, people forget I even exist. I have been privy to so many private conversations that have taken place in the common room, I skulk sometimes, sitting only in the shadows, listening to the words they exchange with one another. I know I have never been and never will be anywhere near as smart as Hermione is, but then who can be? Sometimes I don't understand everything that's said, but I get the general gist of it.

I looked up at Hermione, I craned my neck up a little, then to the side, just to gain a little comfort, I loved Hermione, we were having a perfect evening, until the rest of them came in! Harry, Ginny, the others, I quickly had to shift before I was sat upon. I didn't like them much really, although I would crawl a little if Hermione was around, I wanted to keep up appearances after all, then _he_ showed his face. I hated him most of all the others.

He bumbled so much, giving her goofy smiles and clumsy handed attempts at trying it on with her, although his face flushed red every time she noticed it. He stretched out his hand towards me, patting me on the head hardly, I didn't take too kindly to this and I'll admit, I lashed out when I should have held my temper. I scratched his arm, drawing, from what I could see, at least 3 red streaks of deep crimson coloured blood, Hermione's face became a deep frown and she stood up, scooping me into her arms and started scolding me. Despite my attempts to break loose of her grip as she carried me and I was unable to break free. "Crookshanks, you bad kitty! You shouldn't scratch Ron, he only wanted to stroke you, I'm going to put you in the dorm tonight, you've been very bad with people lately……"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors notes:**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this rather bizarre little story, it is just a one shot. I had the idea in a different form as an original fic but I transferred it over to the Harry Potter genre, just cause. Lol Plus it gave me something to do for the afternoon. **

**Please leave a review if you liked or disliked the story. I don't like flamers but I _love _people who leave constructive criticism. **

**Thanks again for reading : )**


End file.
